Eu Nunca Estive Tão Apaixonado
by Carissinha
Summary: Damon e Elena dançam juntos uma música na comemoração dos 18 anos dela.


**__**Escrevi antes da terceira temporada começar, então é a minha visão do que teria sido a comemoração dos 18 de Elena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu nunca estive tão apaixonado<strong>_

18 anos. Fazia tanto tempo que tinha estado com essa idade que era até difícil recordar com clareza. Mas ainda era capaz de lembrar como era um marco na vida de um humano, principalmente para os jovens do século XXI, que se tornavam maiores de idade e podiam fazer uma série de coisas que eram proibidos antes.

Para Elena isso ia além. Sem os pais, sem a tia, finalmente ela estava legalmente apta para cuidar de si mesma e do irmão mais novo. Era um momento único na vida da jovem, Damon não tinha dúvidas. E ela merecia o melhor ao comemorar seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Na realidade, ela merecia tudo.

As coisas entre eles andavam complicadas. Desde o doce beijo que ela lhe dera eles não sabiam bem o que eram. A atração de sempre estava mais forte que nunca, mas o vampiro podia sentir o incômodo da jovem por sentir algo tão forte por ele. Stefan havia partido e ela desejava encontrá-lo, mas era impossível negar que as coisas eram como antes.

O mais velho dos Salvatore não iria forçá-la a nada. Jamais. Ele até achava que seu irmão era melhor para ela.

O som era alto em sua casa. Elena preferira fazer a festa na casa dos Salvatore. Sua casa lembrava muito Jenna. Na realidade ela não desejava uma festa, mas Bonnie e Caroline não aceitaram não como resposta. Junto com ele, Rick e Jeremy organizaram tudo.

Ao sair do seu quarto viu todos os amigos de Elena rindo e conversando. Ela estava sentada entre Bonnie e Caroline, linda com um belo vestido roxo que marcava suas curvas. Lentamente ele desceu as escadas, tentando não ser notado. Desejava observá-la um pouco antes de ir falar com a aniversariante. Nem tinha certeza de como seria recebido. Os dois se mantinham amigos, mas com certa reserva.

- Fugindo, Damon? – Alaric perguntou ao ver o vampiro chegar silencioso ao bar da casa e se servir de uísque.

- Não, apenas observando.

Rick sorriu. Sabia como Damon estava inseguro.

- Você devia ir falar com ela.

- E dizer o quê?

- Que tal: parabéns, Elena!

Antes que Damon pudesse responder, Elena virou e o viu. Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e foi como se o mundo houvesse desaparecido. Mal se deu conta que caminhava até ela.

_**- **_Meus parabéns! – ele disse, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada – Elena respondeu sinceramente.

Enquanto sorriam um para o outro, uma música brasileira começou a tocar ao fundo.

- Música brasileira? – Damon perguntou. - Não sabia que você gostava de música do Brasil.

- Algumas são muito bonitas.

- Eu sei – ele sorriu para ela. – Já passei um tempo no país.

- Você entende o idioma? – Elena estava verdadeiramente curiosa. Damon tinha mais facetas do que ela imaginava.

- Muitíssimo bem.

Outra música brasileira começou a tocar e Damon começou a ouvir a letra da canção.

_**O que eu puder, eu vou fazer pra não te machucar  
>Mas a verdade eu vou dizer melhor acreditar<br>Eu já morri, já renasci no amor**_

_**Mas nunca fui pra alguém o que hoje eu sou**_

- Quer dançar? – Damon perguntou, verdadeiramente preocupado com a resposta que ela lhe daria.

- Por que não?

Caminharam juntos até o centro da sala, onde Jeremy e Bonnie já se moviam ao som da música, completamente apaixonados.

Damon abraçou Elena e começaram a dançar no ritmo lento da música. Todos na festa prestavam atenção aos dois, que mal se davam conta que eram observados tão imersos estavam em seu próprio mundo

_**E se mudar, é claro eu vou mudar, faz parte do caminho  
>Mas cada fruto que eu colher, trarei pro nosso ninho<strong>_

_**Não sou tão bom, nem tão ruim, não sou  
>Mas nunca fui pra alguém o que hoje eu sou<strong>_

- Quer que eu te diga? - ele a olhou profundamente. – Mesmo?

Ela o olhou nos olhos, respondendo que sim sem pronunciar uma palavra.

- A música conta de um homem apaixonado. Ele diz que vai fazer tudo para não machucar a mulher que ama. Não é o pior, nem o melhor dos homens, mas por ela ele fará tudo para ser o melhor.

Elena o olhou, e ele sabia que ela estava pensando que a música de alguma forma lembrava o que sentia por ela. Aquela garota de apenas 18 anos se instalara dentro dele e mudara tudo.

_**Transparente, desajeitado, de todo jeito me ajeitando do teu lado  
>Pra me esconder, ou me espalhar com todo cuidado<br>Eu nunca estive tão apaixonado...**_

Damon ouviu a última frase da música e se viu pensando que ele realmente nunca se sentira tão apaixonado.

Antes de se afastar de Elena, se viu dizendo:

- Eu sou esse homem apaixonado. Você sabe disso.

Elena apenas o olhou nos olhos.

Logo os dois se distanciaram. Ele voltou ao bar para conversar com Rick, enquanto ela ia rir com suas amigas. As coisas só ficariam mais complicadas depois dele mais uma vez deixar clara sua paixão. Mas ele não podia mais negar. Estava pronto para arcar com as conseqüências.


End file.
